Unexpected
by TeGustaONo
Summary: In which Pikachu and Ash go through a year of unexpected events. Written for my aunt, uncle, and grandma, because they just had to lay their dog to rest because of her "MS."


**I threw this together in memory of October, my aunt and uncle's dog. She was put down this morning because her "MS" was making it hard for her to walk and her health quality deteriorated in just a week. My aunt and uncle loved and cared for that dog and so did my grandma. And I at least know that our German Shepherd is missed. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Characters: Ash K./Satoshi & Pikachu **

* * *

I didn't expect it to happen so quick. When the doctors diagnosed him with the bone and muscle disease, they said with proper care, he'd have a long, full life ahead of him. They said he'd survive – he might not be able to walk, they said, but he'd live happily with me, his trainer. So I took him home to Pallet town, declining the journey to Isshu region. Pikachu meant more to me than the Isshu region ever could. It was solemn as I walked through the grass that led to my house. Very solemn.

But I had some flicker of hope. I always had. That's why they called me Ash Ketchum, champion of the Sinnoh region. But I had relinquished that title when I had found out of Pikachu's ailing bone and muscle structure. The doctors told me it was because of all the volt tackles. It had hurt Pikachu a lot to do those in later years, and I hadn't even noticed. He hadn't pointed it out or refused to fight, either, because he was the most loyal pokemon a friend can have.

I stepped into my cool house on this summer's night, and set Pikachu on the table. He plopped down and looked up at me sadly, as if he had disappointed me. "No buddy, you did great! I couldn't have asked for a better pokemon," I told him, scratching behind his right ear, the way he had always liked.

"Pika-chu!"

**…**

My mother helped me since I was only thirteen. She helped make it comfortable for Pikachu to walk around. At first, he could walk, although it was rather wobbly. Summer was good for us. We were like a family again, and Pikachu was kind of like my sick little brother. The one that always kept the morale of the house up and running, even when things were upsettingly dim. On rainy days he'd play around on the little blue carpet at the food of the stairs, tumbling neatly across it. His red cheeks sparked with joy.

And then autumn rolled in.

**…**

Autumn's chilly weather brought subtle changes. Pikachu became weaker, but it was just ever so slightly weaker. I took him to the doctor and he told me that Pikachu's muscles were weakening. His bones were becoming brittle. But Pikachu could still crawl around. They gave me a little cart to help him walk, and when home we hooked his back legs up to it. He flicked his lightning bolt shaped tail and then gave me a WTF look. But then he just grinned and zoomed around the house in his little cart.

He seemed happy again.

Until winter came.

**…**

Pikachu was always cold so we had to get him a little pokemon-style winter jacket. It was blue with yellow-white wool, and black leather pockets. He looked at himself in the mirror and then reached to me weakly. I picked him up and set him on the couch. His eyes were bittersweet as the cold wind blew through the now-open door. My mother quickly shut the front door and hurried over to us. The doctor had given us some pain medication so Pikachu could live out the rest of his life without pain.

But that winter was cold and harsh. It drained Pikachu. He'd try to make a spark, but it didn't work. And then he'd lie down on the couch and curl up next to me. He'd sleep all day and all night. The doctors said I had to make him get some exercise. So I gently coaxed Pikachu off of the couch, put his coat on him, and hooked him up to his cart. We walked around the house for a few minutes.

We did this every day.

And at first it seemed to help, but after a while, nothing helped. The pain meds didn't work anymore, either, and all I could do was watch Pikachu suffer.

And so spring came.

**…**

When spring came, I knew Pikachu's time was up. He had gotten slower and more lethargic. His eyes were no longer bright and he could no longer create a lively spark. He couldn't even create an electric charge at all. His golden color faded to a pale, sickly yellow as the bone and muscle disease ravaged his body. I looked at him and saw that his red cheeks had faded to a pale pink. His heart pumped, but it was weak. I didn't need the doctors to tell me that.

My mom and I, we took him to the doctor's office. He was a good doctor and had done everything for Pikachu. He was a close family friend now. We walked into the private back room and I set Pikachu down on the blue, plushy towel. My mom was crying silently in the corner as I held my Pikachu close. Pikachu, oh Pikachu.

The little pokemon – my best friend – looked up at me and smiled faintly as the doctor got ready. He knew what was going on. He didn't need me to tell him that.

"I love you buddy," I whispered, tears threatening to fall. Pikachu's eyes just said, "Don't cry for me." And so I didn't cry, no matter how much I wanted to bawl like a little child. The doctor did his work, quick and painless for Pikachu. And then he ushered my mother out so that I could say goodbye to Pikachu. "I'll miss you, little buddy. You were the best partner ever. I'm sorry I couldn't save you when you saved me from the Spearow."

Pikachu just nodded, and closed his eyes.

When all was said and done, he had a peaceful smile on his face. Pikachu was an angel, even in the face of Death.

**…**

I didn't expect it to happen so quick. But at least I can live peacefully knowing that he's in a better place. I love you, Pikachu.

**

* * *

**

R.I.P. October, my aunt's dog. It really hit my aunt and my uncle and my grandma hard. So this is for them. Review, please?


End file.
